


Pain Train

by cecilcb



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Major character death - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 04:34:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13228167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cecilcb/pseuds/cecilcb
Summary: Jake from State Farm is a transfer student from America. Harry is mesmerized.





	Pain Train

**Author's Note:**

> happy jan. 1 u fuckasses i wanna fuckingf die

Harry had witnessed loss in his life, witnessed death. As a child, even if he doesn’t remember, he witnessed his parents’ death, second year, the death of a remnant of Voldemort’s soul, third year he had seen the soul be torn from Sirius Black’s body. In what continuously haunted Harry’s dreams, he’d seen the death of Cedric Diggory, had to return his dead body back to Hogwarts. But nothing, Harry thinks, from all of that, could compare to having to witness the actual death of Sirius Black.

Sirius, who, despite all the shit in his life, did his meant to assure Harry, to lift him up and act as best as possible as his role of being Harry’s godfather. His biggest comfort in Cedric’s death had come from Sirius, who had known what Harry was going through, who could comfort him in the time of witnessing someone’s death. Sirius was such a strong confident for Harry, a friend, and losing him….

Going into his sixth year was rough. Going away to King’s Cross Station without Sirius by his side - without a large dog by his side - was only a grim reminder of what things were. Things were silent as he boarded the train, pensive. 

Slughorn was set to be the potions professor this year, Sirius finally getting his position as defense against the dark arts professor. Harry, for a moment, thinks of the last time he remembers actually having a good professor for that class, but when he’s faced with Remus - and therefor Sirius - he quickly brings his thoughts elsewhere. He doesn’t need to be thinking about that.

When Hermione and Ron walk into the car to sit with him, there’s a part of him that wants to push them away. He does want to be alone, to just try and think about things. The Ministry of Magic, the entire world, seems so set against him, and he wants to be alone to try and process the death of the closest thing to family he’s ever had in a long while.

Instead, he smiles at them, watches as they sit down before turning to the window, ready to let his mind wander, hopefully far away from school and Sirius.

Before he has a chance to even bring himself away from his immediate surroundings, there’s a small knock at the door, hesitant.

Harry looks up, but before he can actually get up to open the door, Hermione was already there, sliding the door open with what looks to be a slightly forced smile on her face. She speaks silently, enough so that Harry can’t bring himself to try and listen, but not after long whoever was outside the door is now inside their car.

Harry looks up and meets eyes with someone he doesn’t think he’s ever seen before. The boy looks to be around his age, short brown hair and brown eyes, and despite his similar age he also looks unfamiliar to Harry. And completely un-awed about being in the presence of the so called “Boy Who Lived” - though that’s not a name he’s very fond of at this point. 

“Hermione, who’s this?”

Ron speaks first, voicing what Harry wants to say.

“This, Ron, is Jake,” Hermione says. “Jake, from State Farm. He’s new to the school, transferring from a school in America and needed somewhere to sit.”

Ron looks displeased, but doesn’t say anything. Harry, on the other hand, is curious. Jake from State Farm doesn’t question anything, doesn’t question Harry or Hermione or Ron. He looks indifferent to their presence, instead nervous about, well, being new.

“Hello Jake from State Farm,” Harry says without thinking, Giving the new kid a smile. “I’m Harry.” Jake from State Farm smiles, but doesn’t say anything, instead sitting silently next to Harry on his bench.

The train doesn’t take long before it moves, departing from the station. Harry barely notices, however, too busy looking at Jake from State Farm. He’s beautiful, Harry realized. His jawline perfect, eyes beautiful, and when he opens his mouth, Harry’s eyes can’t leave his lips.

“So, what year are you guys in?” Jake from State Farm asks.

Harry doesn’t answer with words. His eyes go wide because that voice…. He surges forward, locking lips with Jake from State Farm. He can hear Hermione and Ron gasp in shock, but he doesn’t care, putting his fingers in Jake from State Farm’s hair. Jake from State Farm gasps, before returning the kiss.

Before they can separate, the train suddenly jolts again. Harry falls on top of Jake from State Farm, right into his lap. He wants to make something of it, of being in the lap of this beautiful new man, but before he can, they’re falling.

Falling, falling, falling, just like Sirius fell into the vale. There’s a scream, shouting, the sight of Voldemort, and silence. Blackness.

They should have gotten train insurance from State Farm.

**Author's Note:**

> im not sorry i wanna die still thanks for ur time it's 2am


End file.
